


Przyczyna i skutek (czas)

by skyeofskynet



Series: Powroty [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Other, Post-Children of Earth (Season 3)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-07
Updated: 2011-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeofskynet/pseuds/skyeofskynet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doktor zawsze ucieka i sądzę, że mam to po nim. Bylibyśmy doskonałymi kompanami, on i ja. Dwaj nieśmiertelni (czy też quasi-nieśmiertelni) uciekający przed odpowiedzialnością, z tym tkwiącym w nas odruchem bohatera (kilku ocalałych za kilku martwych, zadośćuczynienie – być może), pojawiającego się i ratującego świat w ostatniej chwili (albo i nie, o tym nie mówimy, wolimy milczeć na temat naszych porażek).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Przyczyna i skutek (czas)

_Oh God why am I here  
If love isn’t forever_  
Tori Amos – Leather

 

Wyobraź sobie, że nie jesteś w stanie pamiętać.

 

Kiedy żyje się tyle lat, co ja, ma się do wyboru tylko dwie rzeczy: próbować pamiętać jak najwięcej lub zapominać. Zapominanie jest prostsze. Pamiętanie z kolei, to blizny po wyrytych na skórze imionach, znikające z każdym zmartwychwstaniem, to wspominanie, ciągłe wspominanie, każdego dnia i każdej nocy, bez przerwy (w pierwszej dekadzie dwudziestego pierwszego stulecia w moich ramionach umarła kobieta, której imienia czasem nie pamiętam, podczas drugiej wojny światowej ukradłem martwemu człowiekowi tytuł i imię, gdy zobaczyłem ją po raz pierwszy miała na sobie niebieską sukienkę, w tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym piątym roku oddałem im dwanaścioro dzieci, nie byliśmy gotowi).

Po latach odkrywa się, że nie można pamiętać wszystkiego, że trzeba wybierać te najbardziej charakterystyczne chwile, te, które widzę pod powiekami za każdym razem, kiedy zamknę oczy (czasem ich nienawidzę, to prawda).

Na przykład: chcę pamiętać, że mnie kochał. Nie chcę pamiętać chwili, w której mi to powiedział, w której prosił mnie, bym go nie zapomniał.

Jeżeli zapomnę chwilę, w której mu to obiecałem, boję się, że zapomnę w ogóle.

 

Najgorsze są dni, w których budzę się i nie pamiętam ich imion (albo znam imiona i nie pamiętam twarzy, setki, setki imion, które nie niosą ze sobą żadnego znaczenia, albo…).

 

Nigdy nie zapomnę przyczyny (Rose, słodka Rose, koszulka z flagą i lina od balonu; odstające uszy, skórzana kurtka i banany, zawsze lubiłem to wcielenie). Czas, to jedyna rzecz, której mi nie brakuje. To nic trudnego znaleźć Władcę Czasu, gdy się wie, czego szukać, gdy ma się taką możliwość. Widywałem jego młodsze i starsze wersje, byłem w miejscach, które ocalił i w tych, które zniszczył.

Doktor. Nadchodzący Sztorm, istota, która pamięta każdy moment w czasie i przestrzeni. Jedyny człowiek, którego los jest prawdopodobnie gorszy niż mój (poza wiecznym życiem oczywiście, tym właśnie jesteśmy, wieczna pamięć i wieczne życie).

Mam szansę zobaczyć, jak powstaje nowy wszechświat, wiesz, kiedy ten już trafi szlag. Mógłbym być bogiem, powiedziałem mu kiedyś.

Widziałem twoją śmierć, powiedział Doktor (rudy, wreszcie rudy, do dwunastu razy sztuka jak widać).

Och.

Doktor zawsze ucieka i sądzę, że mam to po nim. Bylibyśmy doskonałymi kompanami, on i ja. Dwaj nieśmiertelni (czy też quasi-nieśmiertelni) uciekający przed odpowiedzialnością, z tym tkwiącym w nas odruchem bohatera (kilku ocalałych za kilku martwych, zadośćuczynienie – być może), pojawiającego się i ratującego świat w ostatniej chwili (albo i nie, o tym nie mówimy, wolimy milczeć na temat naszych porażek).

Rzecz w tym, że wciąż nie potrafię opuszczać ludzi zanim się przywiążę (rzecz w tym, że oni mają tylko jedno życie do stracenia, ja mam ich setki).

 

Kiedyś, w swoim dwunastym wcieleniu (i trzy tysiące osiemset osiemdziesiątym siódmym roku mojego życia, dodać bądź ująć, taki jest problem, gdy żyje się w różnych czasach; ale nie dla niego) poprosił mnie, bym miał oko na wszechświat, kiedy jego już nie będzie.

Zapytałem, czy to w ogóle możliwe, skoro jego młodsze (i obecne) wersje wciąż będą krążyć po czasie i przestrzeni, aż do końca wszechświata (byliśmy tam).

Powiedział, że istnieje ograniczona ilość miejsc, w których może być.

Zapytałem, czy nie myślał o tym, żeby cofnąć się w czasie i powstrzymać samego siebie przed zniszczeniem Gallifrey. Po tylu latach ma już w końcu wprawę w znajdowaniu alternatywnych rozwiązań.

Powiedział, że wszechświat by implodował.

Zapytałem, co z tego? My, nieśmiertelni, jesteśmy samolubnymi gnojkami, prawda?

Zawsze – odpowiedział w końcu.

Każdej minuty, sekundy i setnej sekundy czasu.

 

Bywa, że cofam się w czasie. Nigdy nie wspominam Doktorowi o tych wypadach, nie uniknąłbym długiego wykładu o paradoksach, i tego wzroku, który mówi mi, że jestem sentymentalnym durniem i jak bardzo mi zazdrości.

Po tylu latach mam już niezłą wprawę w unikaniu samego siebie.

Widziałem wiele rzeczy. Pierwsze kroki Alice (rzecz, którą przegapiłem w oryginalnym czasie, zajęty umieraniem albo ratowaniem świata, albo jednym i drugim, jaki wstyd), ślub Estelle (na którym tańczyła, ale nie ze mną), Owena w zadymionym barze, w którym pił i śmiał się (oddychał), syna Gwen, o uśmiechu swojej matki.

Czasem korci mnie, żeby do nich podejść, wcielić się w starego siebie, choć na chwilę. Nie pamiętam koloru, jaki miały oczy Gwen, głosu Ianto, tych pięknych walijskich samogłosek.

Nie pamiętam siebie – wtedy.

 

Zapytałem kiedyś Doktora, czy myśli, że istnieje jakiś wszechświat, w którym Jack Harkness nie jest nieśmiertelny, a oni wszyscy nie giną.

Powiedział, że pewnie tak.

Więc czasem myślę o tych światach, w których coś potoczyło się inaczej, pewne rzeczy zostały powiedziane, a inne nie i może to dobrze, że już nie mamy do nich wstępu. Pokusa byłaby zbyt wielka.

 

Czasem chcę naprawić błędy samego siebie (kocham cię, nie, tym razem idę sam, zawieszamy ten projekt Su, Gray, Gray!).

Próbowałem. Bóg (bóg?) mi świadkiem, próbowałem.

Jesteś stałym punktem we wszechświecie, Jack, powiedział Doktor (zawsze mówi do mnie Jack, nieważne, jak wiele imion miałem, tym właśnie jestem, Kapitan Jack Harkness, pomyłka, błąd). Wszystko, co się wokół ciebie dzieje, jest stałe, wyryte w kamieniu. Niczego nie można naprawić. Czas nie powinien być stały, Jack. I właśnie dlatego jesteś pomyłką.

 

(Zapytał mnie kiedyś, czy nie myślałem o powrocie do własnego czasu.

Nie, odpowiedziałem mu. Nie tam.)


End file.
